A Jinxed Flash
by Scarediecat
Summary: Jinx x Kid Flash Updates regularly, maybe too regularly
1. Enemies or Allies?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything, really.

* * *

The Titans have found out of files on all of the superhero teens are located in a certain location. This is important as The Brotherhood of Evil needs them to track down the superheros to kidnap. So The Teen Titans have all regrouped to take the files.

* * *

The Teen Titans stood in a cold snowing deserted area. Deserted if not for the big purple shield around a colossus like castle. Feeling a presence Cyborg turned around.

"Who are you?" Cyborg asked questioningly. The other Titans turned around.

"I'm Kid Flash, the one and only. You're the Titans right?" Kid flash said.

"Yeah we are," Robin replied.

"Dude, how did you just…appear like that? Are you able to become invisible or something?" beast boy said thoughtfully.

"Kid flash…it means I can do this," he said suddenly. In a second he reappeared holding Beast Boys communication.

"WOW HOWD DID YOU DO THAT?" Beast boy said alarmed, still not getting it.

"I can run super fast," Kid flash replied, shrugging, and threw beast boy back his communication.

"You guys having problems"

"Oh yes new friends who is a kid that is a flash!" Starfire said excitedly.

"It seems that the building where the Brother Hood of Evil secret files are located here, however this shield is blocking anything and anyone from going through," Cyborg said gravely. "Those files, can lead to a lot of other superheroes, like ourselves, from getting kidnapped by The Brotherhood.

"Perhaps you can help us?" Starfire said hopefully.

"I doubt it, I am able to break the shield making a small hole, not big enough for any of us, to get through for a few seconds," Raven said. "Unless you have some physic powers like mine, instead of really fast feet, then there isn't anything you can do"

Few seconds of silence beforeKid Flash smiled and said,"I have an idea."

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just go with me on this one, be back in a flash," he smiled, and zoomed off. Thirty seconds later he reappeared holding a girl with pink hair and a black outfit.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed.

"Guys, this is Jinx, Jinx these are the titans. I'm not sure you met," he said politely. They stared at each other in shock.

"JINX?" the Teen Titans yelled in shockat Flash.

"Yeah, that's what I heard her name was," he said smiling.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Jinx yelled at him, as she struggled to get free, however Flash kept his grip.

"You said you needed someone with physic powers, and she's the only one I know who has some," he pointed out. "Unless you guys can think of a better plan"

"HEY…HEY! I NEVER SAID I WOULD HELP YOU OR THEM!" she screamed at him.

"True, but Jinx is our enemy. We don't even know if she is part of the Brotherhood," Raven replied.

"She isn't. Trust me" Flash said with a sincere expression on his face.

"STOP SAYING THINGS YOU ARENT SURE OF!" Jinx yelled at Flash.

"Why are you yelling?" Flash suddenly stared at Jinx.

"BECAUSE YOU SHOW UP ALL OF A SUDDEN, PICK ME UP, TAKE ME OFF, AND THEN YOU SAY ITS BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TO HELP THEM!" she kept screaming.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't forgotten about you, I was just busy looking for them. Next time I'll call," he smiled sweetly.

"THAT…YOU…I HATE YOU! NOW PUT ME DOWN NOW OR ELSE!" she yelled in frustration.

"If you promise not to scream, and run off, I'll put you down," he laughed. Jinx's eyes grew pink for a second and Flash was threw back by a pink flash of physic energy.

"Idiot," she glared, stumbling to get up. She looked thoughtfully around the deserted snowy area, and glaring at the titans she started to walk off. She hadn't walked more then three steps before a flash of red, yellow, and white had picked her back up again. "AUGH!" she yelled into the air, for Flash had picked her back up again.

"I told you not to run off," he teased.

"FINE! FINE! JUST PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled. Flash just stared at her. "Please," she growled, trying to make her voice not scream. He put her down gently.

"Now so, whatcha guy think? If she combines her power with Raven's then the shield should cancel out a part big enough for us to get through right?" Flash said victoriously.

"Uh one problem," Robin said.

"What?" Flash asked.  
"She's walking away," Robin pointed out.

"HEY YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!" he yelled at her.

"I SAID I WOULDN'T RUN! I'M WALKING!" she screamed back.

Flash sighed, "I'll be right back. This is gonna take a while."

* * *

What was broken is now fixed.  
Glue, tape, and string. And a little help from the "enter" button. 


	2. Unnoticed Curse?

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans-character-shows-whatever...

* * *

Here we go, lets try to make this a lot more easier to read.

* * *

Trudging through the blizzard that had started Jinx grumbled to herself, "He thinks he can just smile, and make everything better. Well he cant! He is so slow. I bet his world is full of…good luck." She sighed, " He only took me, because he wanted me to help them." 

"I also wanted to be near you," a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE?" her eyes glowed.

"Okay, okay! Just don't blast me again!" he laughed. "And what did you say about me being slow?" he smiled.

"Go away!" she closed her fists tightly.

"But I don't want you to be alone. Even if you wont help them, will you at least come back to where its warm? You'll freeze out here, especially in this blizzard. So come on," he said with a voice filled with concern.

"Stop," she whispered. "STOP MAKING IT SEEM LIKE I HAVE NO CHOICE!" she yelled at him, closing her eyes stubbornly.

"…I didn't mean to. I'm just worried about you. I'll take you home if you want," he grabbed her arm trying to comfort her.

"Home," she spat and giggled. "Jinxes do not have homes."

"Then why are you trying to go back?" he questioned her.

"Why am I trying to get back," she thought hard. "I'm not. I'm just trying to get away from you." she responded coldly.

He immediately let go of her arm and her eyes widened. "I didn't mean that, why did I say that? Now he's going to leave me too!" she screamed to herself in her head.

"Please, please, come back to where its warm. I promise, tomorrow, when the blizzard goes away, I'll take you back to where I found you, okay?" he whispered.

"Like I have any choice," she mumbled. She closed her eyes tightly, because even though she hated him, she also felt a strange feeling, knowing she was going to go with him. "I hate him, good doer's like him. Life is just so perfect for him. Nothing ever goes wrong, and they always save the day," she thought painfully.

A few moments later and they were outside the purple shield with the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans stared at her with untrusting eyes. She held onto one of her arms, and stared at the ground.  
"Well there isn't anything we can do for today," Raven stated, "Im exhausted, therefore so are my powers."

"We brought tents with geothermal heaters that should keep us warm for the night, we also brought one extra," Cyborg continued. "I suppose, Jinx, you could bunk with Raven or Starfire."

"I thought me and starfire would be sleeping in the same tent," Raven questioned.

"Wait, if she were to bunk with Raven, then where would I sleep?" Starfire said concerned. "and if she bunks with me where would Raven sleep?

Jinx closed her eyes tightly. "I'm creating problems again!" she thought to herself, "I'm so stupid!" Before she had the chance to yell that she would just sleep outside Flash spoke.

"Easy enough, she'll just bunk with me," Flash said politely.

"Wait, what?" she said her eyes widened.

"What? What's the problem?" Flash smiled.

"There's that stupid smile," Jinx thought to herself.

"I guess its fine," Cyborg replied. "Problem solved"

"Alright! I finally get my, not really needed, beauty sleep," Flash laughed.

Twenty minutes later Jinx was sitting cross-legged against the side of the warmed up tent. Flash entered.  
"Wanna see a magic trick?" he smirked. Jinx glared at him. He scooped up a handful of snow from outside, and put it into a bottle, dripping some of the snow onto the floor. He scewed on a cap and heated up the bottle by shaking it up by using his hands to go super fast. "Tada, water, for the lovely lady," he smirked again and softly threw the bottle to her.

She stared at it. "I shouldn't be stupid, Im thirsty," she thought to herself. Seeing her unscrew the cap, Flash sought this as a opportunity to sit next to her.

"Im glad your going to drink it, shows how much you appreciate me," he laughed.

"Oh please," she replied.

"So how's the Hive been?" he questioned.

"You'd be happy to know it is now the Hive Five again," she said scowling. "In other words, I quit."

"They let you do that?" Flash asked.

"I don't think they cared, one day, I just didn't go back," she said clutching the bottle. Finally she raised it to her lips and scowled, "YOU IDIOT! OW! OW!"

"Whats wrong?" he jumped.

"You made the water too hot," she whined, "I think I burnt my tongue."

"Let me see," his face close to hers.

"What?" she blinked confused.

"I said let me see," he replied. She stuck out her tongue, and after a while he finally announced, "I'm not postive, but I don't think you are going to suffer from any critical wounds," he said in a serious tone.

Jinx eyes widened and she pushed him, "You are impossible!" she growled.

"Sorry, sorry, bad joke," he laughed and went back to sitting next to her.  
"So they didn't notice that you just didn't come home one day?" he said seriously. "What a bunch of idiots," he said. Jinx stared hard at the bottle. "I would have noticed," he finished quietly.

"Yeah," she said resting her head against the wall. "That's what, they all say," she closed her eyes.

"I mean it!" he said. But instead of a response, all he got was Jinx moving slightly and her head resting on his shoulder. "I really do, you know," he finished, and of course, smiled.

* * *

Better? Worst? Review. 


	3. Past and present

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the character...ect...

* * *

I could never leave you waiting, loves.

* * *

Jinx stirred, and sleepily opened her eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. "Augh," she mumbled. "I feel like I've been sleeping on rocks." She waited a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark tent. She turned her head slightly. "Rocks…and rope?" she thought sleepily as she stared at something her arms were entangled in. "No…its just Kid Flash," she thought and leaned her head to go back to sleep. "Kid FLASH!" her eyes widened and her mind raced. She yelped, and struggled to get herself up. 

"Go back to sleep," Kid flash mumbled.

Jinx mouth dropped as she realized he just said something. It took her about five seconds to comprehend anything and she said rather loudly, "Do you realize how close we are?"

"Don't blame me, you fell asleep on me first," he said stubbornly and closed his eyes tighter. "And lower your voice or everyone else will wake up, and come to ask what is going on."

She sat there hesitantly, not sure if she should continue moving to the other side of the tent or just go back to lying on him. "This is completely nerve wrecking, and embarrassing," she whined in her head. She watched as Flash's breathe went back to a steady drowsy pattern. "Wow…you sure are a deep sleeper," she thought to herself. "I'm going for a walk," she whispered to him, not sure why as she was positive he was asleep. She stepped out quietly in the cold night air. She shivered slightly, the only noise was the slight crinkle of her footsteps on the snow. "Wow, its…picture perfect," she thought as she looked around the snowy landscape. She put her hands into the snow, and threw it up into the air. She giggled, and abruptly turned to look at the still silent tents. She raised an eyebrow curiously, and walked a away until she was sure they couldn't hear her. She twirled around, laughing at herself to stop acting like such a girl. "This is perfect, with no one here to judge you, no one at all. No one to tell you to work harder, no one to tell you…that you're a jinx…" her eyes flashed as she thought about a past memory.

Ten years ago

A small pink hair girl sat in a circle of other kids at a park. Her face was stained with tears as she hugged her knees. Her pink dress was covered in mud stains and she kept begging, "Go away. I'm just like you, I'm just like you."

A group of other kids stood mocking her. Most likely the cause for the mud stains on her dress. "JINX, JINX, JINX, JINX! NO ONE TOUCH HER! OR YOU'LL BE CURSED!" they sang as they laughed. This continued for a while, but eventually stopped as they grew bored. The retreated to the other side of the park, to go play tag.

After their absence for a while, a dark figure appeared. His murmured like a cold understanding father, "Aww poor little girl. You don't fit in do you? You'll never fit in. Not with them at least. They hate you, despise you, because they know you are destined for better things. The only way, you could ever get them to stop laughing at you, would be to show them you are better, and stronger then them." He smirked, and went to sit at a park table a few feet away.  
"Hey, are you okay?" a boy walked up to her, thus gaining her attention. "Here, let me help you," he smiled.

She stared at him intently, making a face that asked, "what did you just say to me"  
He stretched out his hand, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" And then it happened. He laughed at the joke he made, but instead of lightening up the mood the girls eyes started glowing. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" she screamed. A sudden blast and the boy was thrown onto the group, knocked unconscious, or dead. "See? He won't laugh at you anymore," the shadow man was back at her side. The next moment, she was clutching the dark figures hand.

"Never?" she asked.

"I promise," he whispered.

"Hey, you're not thinking about running away are you?" Flash laughed. Jinx was suddenly thrust back into the present, as she realized she was standing outside in snow, and not in a park.

"Hey, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed again.  
Her eyes glowed and she threw a pink energy blast to him. "DON'T…YOU…EVER….SAY…THAT…TO ME…AGAIN!" she said slow and coldly. Luckily he dodged it. He stood there giving her a confused look. Jinx finally realized what she did, and hurridly spoke, "Uh no, fine, its fine, I didn't mean that, you just scared me."

His normal boyish smile reappeared and he laughed, "Really? And I thought only villans got that privledge. So anyways, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she replied, most likely out of habit.  
"You can tell me," he said. "I promise not to tell," he said trying to manage a cute little voice.  
"You wouldn't understand," she replied.  
"Try me," he winked.  
"There are two types of people in this world. Those sitting in the middle of a circle, and those running around it," she murmured.

He gave her a curious look, "So I guess I would be the one running?"

She sighed.  
"Hey can I asked you for a favor," he got close to her.  
"Uh…?" she manage to say, getting nervous over the fact his face was way to close. She could feel his breathe on her lips, and her eyes got wide.

"Its nothing really…but…" he said slowly and carefully.

He was now wayyy too close into her personal zone, a zone which when normally violated, the violator would receive a very deadly physic blast. But instead of feeling threated, she felt weak, and confused. "Push him away, push him away now!" a voice screamed in her head.  
"But…would you draw me a unicorn one day?" he whispered into her ear.  
The huge blast woke up the Teen Titans.

* * *

I take your reviews very seriously. I tried to add more details. Im working on it. This was a first work effort, sorta ran dry near the end.

* * *

Be careful not to scratch the cat 

For the cat has sharper claws.

* * *

Btw: After this lovey dovey chapter, Im going to start working on the actual plot, (you remember it right? getting through the shield? Into the castle thing? To get the files? Any of this ringing a bell?) But alas, they're are gonna be some giddy parts between flash and jinx...oh...I wonder if he knows about cyborg and jinx ;) 


	4. Happily Untrustworthy

_I just...couldn't sleep._

* * *

"Fine, I'll help with the shield," she reluctantly said. 

"GREAT!" Flash exclaimed.

"But afterwards, I wont help with anything else, got that?" she glared at him. "To make it perfectly clear, if a huge monster was about to eat you, and the only, THE ONLY, way you wouldn't become monster stew was for me to say "stop" you might as well be dashing yourself with salt, GOT IT?" she said pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said waving his arms and taking a couple steps forward.

"HEY! WHAT DID WE DISCUSS LAST NIGHT?" she yelled.

"I thought we were suppose to keep that a secret between _you_, and _me_," he winked and grinned slyly making the other titans stared at them.

"If you do not stop it, and repeat what I told you last night, and you ran away to the other side of the world you would not escape my wrath," her eyes glowed a familiar pink.

"Under no circumstances am I allowed to come two feet near you, nor am I allowed to touch or pick you up again, because if I do you will become a greater fear worst than Madame Rouge," he replied in a bored tone.

"Alright we have no time to lose, Jinx stand next to me. On the count of three we are both going to aim at that spot. This will be for practice. Alright?" Raven said in a serious tone, annoyed with the fact she was awoken in the middle of the night, during which had to hold Jinx back from killing Kid Flash.

"Uh yeah, sure," Jinx snapped from glaring at Flash to staring at Raven.

"Ready? One, two, three, GO!" Raven exclaimed

**BOOM**

The two were thrown backwards, Raven manage to catch herself and floated into the air, while Jinx was thrown backward into the cold snow.

"Oww," Jinx exclaimed rubbing her head. "You are just always there when I DON'T need you arent you?" she glared at Flash. "Its just really funny how sometimes ice can feel like its burning when you touch it the wrong way," she thought to herself, as she looked at her bruised hands.

"Oh, so am I now allowed to pick you up?" Flash raised one of his eyebrows.

"Forget it!" Jinx replied. "Let me guess, our two powers don't mix?" her annoyance plain as she questioned Raven.

"Apparently. Instead we should hit two different spots near each other," Raven explained, "that way, there wont be a blast." After a couple more practices, Raven was finally satisfied.

"Before we actually go through, I am going to mediate for a while to regain my power's strength. So when we break part of the shield it will be broken for everyone to go through, including you and me," she said plainly and sat down.

"Fine, but when we go through, I'm not helping out," Jinx grumbled. "Be careful, you might start becoming a hero. Horrible wardrobe and all," a mocking voice in her head laughed.

After a few moments of silence Raven opened one of her eyes. "Shouldn't you be meditating?" Raven asked.

"That's not how I regain my power's strength," Jinx replied.

"Then do whatever you have to, we're going to need to make a big break in the shield, and I can't do it alone," Raven resumed closing her eyes.

"Okay, but only because you told me so," Jinx's eyes gleamed, as she smirked. "Let's remind them, of who I really am," Jinx thought to herself. She turned to look at a icy lake, she raised her hands in front of her face she slowly clenched her fists. Her hands glowed pink and then so did the outskirts of the frozen lake.An eerie silence formed around as everyone watched in confusion. The silence lasted till Jinx opened up her hands, and let go two sudden pink blasts. The lake's ice made huge cracking sounds as though a plane and been thrown on top of it. Then ice then completely crumbled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Raven exclaimed.

"You told me to strengthen my powers didn't you? Well the more I use them in a short period of time, the more energy I get!" she grinned slyly.

Raven stared hard at her and finally growled "Well can you do something more quieter then?"

Jinx rolled her eyes and once again her eyes glowed, she turned to Kid Flash and with one word, she murmured, "Run."

After hearing all the commotion from Jinx trying to hurt Flash, Raven finally yelled out, "OKAY! NEVERMIND THE MEDITATING, LETS JUST OPEN UP THE SHIELD!"

"Mmkay, whatever," Jinx said simply.

"Give it all you go Raven!" Beast Boy said, "Eh…you too Jinx…"Jinx shivered slightly. She never thought she would hear those words out of that mouth.

"When we do it, you guys have to go immediately through, when we all get through, Jinx, you come," Raven instructed, with her normal emotionless face.

"Great…I'm last," Jinx rolled her eyes. She spread her feet out a little bit and cracked her knuckles.

"Ready? GO!" Raven commanded. Black and pink lights filled the area and a quiet blast was heard. "NOW!" Raven yelled. A medium size yellow glowing hole appeared from the shield.

"HURRY UP!" Jinx managed to growl. "This is harder then I thought," she muttered to herself, straining a bit. Raven suddenly stopped to go through. "OH MY…" Jinx garbled out, it was bad enough with Ravens powers, but keeping it open alone? "Dammit, I cant even cut off my powers!" Jinx thought painfully to herself.

A sudden red and white flash and she felt like someone had thrown her across the room. She fell onto her knees in the snow panting, inside the shield. Her anger flared up and she raised her head. "I thought I said NEVER to touch me?" she spat at Flash. She turned her attention to Raven, her eyes slightly glowing, "AND you, sssaid, it would hold UP, after you stopped." "Next time, I'm going first!" she growled.

"Not unless I'm being held captive against my will," Raven voice now held a slight anger tone to it.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Jinx jumped up, her eyes glowing viciously.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you, you're not trustworthy as it is," Raven muttered.

"Why, thank you. Glad to know I accomplished one thing." Jinx smirked.

"Whoa, whoa, ladies, ladies, lets all calm down here," Flash laughed nervously, stepping in between them. "Jealousy is a bitter thing, I understand."

"Jealousy over what?" Jinx asked still trying to understand anything Flash said.

"Not over what, over whom," he struck a model pose. Jinx massaged her forehead with one of her hands.

"You, are really _impossible_," she grimaced.

* * *

They stood outside the front door, of the black castle like building. The windows were cracked,the door seemedto be coming off,and because they were in a deserted area, the only noise was of their breathing."Wow, this is really pretty," Jinx thought aloud. 

"DUDE! This practically screams DOOM and you think its pretty!" Beast boy's mouth dropped.

"Where can you find places like these anymore? This place is beautiful," Jinx shot back. Beast Boy continued staring at her in disbelief. "Okay lets go," Jinx started walking around the castle.

"Where are you going, Jinx?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Oh well…are you're going through the front door?" Jinx asked in surprise.

"Where else would we go?" Raven glared.

"Maybe some place not so…predictable?" Jinx said. "But whatever, your funeral," she shrugged, as though she didn't care.

"Told you she was smart," Flash whispered loudly into Beast Boys ear, thus earning him "a look" from Jinx once again.

"If he's talking about me to them, he's dead," she stubbornly thought to herself.

They stood in the middle of a bare cold room. A old unused fireplace against a white wall, with tattered pieces of what would have been a rich elegant wallpaper. Their only choice of direction being the distant stairs to their left, old and feeble looking.

"Alright, everyone keep a look for anything suspicious. Cyborg and Raven, take up the front, Beast boy change into something that can fly above, Starfire and I will take up the back," Robin immediately instructed.

Jinx looked at him in awe, "Already he's giving instructions, AND his team follows them? No wonder we never stood a chance," she sighed at the last part. Robin raised his eyebrow at her, and Jinx blushed, "Stupid, stop staring!" the fimiliar "encouraging" voice growled at her.

Kid Flash murmured in her ear, "He's a really good group leader isn't he? That's a quality you admire, huh?"

"I think I admire that his team works well with him," Jinx whispered back, "So you don't have anyone to get jealous over."

Flash coughed and Starfire looked over. "Are you not well?"

Kid flash blushed, "Uh no, its just dusty and stuff in here." They walked silently up the stairs, which opened up into a hallway. "These creaky floorboards are being used as alarms of our location," Jinx thought to herself. For it was one of those useful tips a lot of Hive Students would use regularly.

"Hey, how many guys have given you roses before?" Kid Flash asked her out of the blue.

"That's none of your business," Jinx replied hotly.

"Well I was just wondering. Am I the first?" Kid flash grinned, flashing over to the other side of her.

"I told you that its none of your business," Jinx replied with a little more steam. She eyed Robin nodding over at Raven.

"Why do you always seem so tense? And on guard all the time?" Flash continued.

"Because, you don't win if you don't notice every single aspect," Jinx replied dully. Flash stayed silent.

"You're smart...and you deserve better. You don't even realize how bad you've gotten do you? I couldhelp you," he smiled comfortingly.

"I don't NEED yo…HEY WAIT, DON'T DO THAT!…" Jinx screamed as she had momentairly glanced over at Raven who was opening a door, but it was too late. There was grey smoke, and everything went dark.

* * *

Mmm...I think this is long...Oh well...next chapter I believe will be called "My so-called friends" 

I believe a bit more dialog in the next chapter...

* * *

First fanfic. 

btw

* * *

-scared yet? 


	5. The Lucky Girl, the socalled Friends

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans-or Lewis Carroll...or Alice In Wonderland...or the Walrus or the Carpenter

* * *

I do not own you, but that doesn't mean, I dont want to.

* * *

Im going to rush this, for a short happiness for you.

* * *

In the darkness of her mind Jinx thought, "Life's so complicated like this…wasn't I on the good guys side at the time? Weren't they suppose to spring in there, and in a matter of minutes completely control the situation? Well at least I know how to beat the good guys. If I go back…when I go back…I should just mail myself to the Teen Titans, have one of the Hive Five come in and take whatever they want. I'm such a Jinx…I'm such a curse, I just make, everything worst." The echoes of her own thoughts grew shorter and shorter. And the dark room in her mind grew distorted, and seemed to sink away; as though someone had pulled the plug, it drained, and swirled, and a red smoky substance took its place. Like an infection she felt herself breathe it in, and her lungs, her eyes, and her heart, burned. 

"I hate…taking red baths," Jinx found herself mumbling. Her eyelids feeling like a ten tons of bricks. She wanted to keep on sleeping, life was so easier when you were sound asleep, or knocked unconscious. The trouble only began when you woke up, and they were yelling at you for falling asleep, or getting knocked out.

"Jinx?" a sappy voice called her name. The words…like ice? No…like venom. Like they welcomed the venom with their mischievous, and cruel smiles, that never fazed, even when others were screaming. How did they do it? Were they even real? Perhaps they were glued on? Stapled, stitched, nailed? Those contagious smiles, a smile, that Jinx had strived to have, to be respected like them. And for a second, Jinx was back at school, learning how to properly bound and gag a hostage. Her teacher, standing beside her desk, suffocating her pity with that smile that mocked and said "your hard day, you can't take this, I completely understand." Inside they knew the bruises, cuts, throwing her into dark rooms, and starvation were nothing, but the pity was something else to her.

"I promise I wasn't asleep!" she croaked, her throat feeling like a dry desert.

"Yes you were, we all were," Robin monotone voice rung her ear. Kid Flash, kidnapped, cold, shield, castle, Raven, door, don't, smoke. The words and memories rammed into her head. Her eyes took their time adjusting to the plastic walls. Or what looked to be clear plastic walls with blue electricity fizzing through them all.

She sat up, and was immediately hit with dizziness.

"So…what's with you and red baths," the Kid Flash said. The dizziness Jinx felt slowly evaporated.

"It was a dream I had," she said plainly. She slowly got up and looked around. Her room was exactly like the others. And because of the clear plastic walls, she could see them all. The containment chambers were in a row of three to three, and hers in the middle. "Great…center of attention," Jinx thought to herself, too sleepy to even have a angry tone.

"Must have been the red smoke they used to get us up," Robin replied.

"I would have rather an alarm clock," Raven replied.

"DUDE WERE THEY TRYING TO KILL US? THAT STUFF BURNED!" Beast Boy shrilled.

"Nor did I enjoy the red smoke," Starfire announced sadly.

"They must have knocked us out and put us into these things. I tried to blast them, but it wouldn't work. They're unbreakable. I wonder what the electricity being zapped into is for though," Cyborg said seriously.

"The walls are unbreakable, and the electricity is to stop Kid Flash from just going through them," Jinx sighed. "This is definitely level four quality type stuff. I wonder who"

"Wakie wakie you little dumb snot crud eating super heroes," a smirking midget in green uniform with a silver robot backpack type thing walked into the room. Gizmo. Along were the other members of the Hive Five. Each being silent, or talking too much.

"Looks like we got you! And you. And you. And you. And you. And you. And you. And you," Billy numerous cloned himself, and with each clone one repeated, each pointing to one of them.

"You said that eight times, and there is only seven of us," Kid Flash explained. Billy Numerous gave him a confused look.  
Kid Wicked stopped in front of Jinx's cell. Jinx stared at him intently, as did he. Gizmo finally stopped his laughing and looked.

"JINX? WHAT THE HELL? Weren't you in your flipping room?" Gizmo cursed loudly.

"No." Jinx replied shortly.

"I told you, she left," Seemore finally mumbled, sitting at the doorway entrance with Mammoth.

"YOU MEAN YOU WENT WITH THESE FLIPPING SNOT NOSE, NINNY, SUPERHEROS?" Gizmo gasped at her.

"Not exactly of my own free will," she replied icily.

"Then why didn't you call us?" Seemore questioned her.

"Because I quit," Jinx replied in a bored tone. The room became silent. Surprised looks from everyone.

"OH SO YOU ARE NOW ONE OF THEM?" Gizmo screamed at her, his face pressed upon the plastic wall to her cell.

"No," she growled.

"THEN YOUR ONE OF US!" Gizmo pointed out.

"NO!" She yelled, looking at him straight in the eye. "I'm not anyone's, or on anyone's team! I'm not with you, and I'm not with them, I'm on my OWN side."

"Traitor," Gizmo whispered. "Do you know what they do to traitors Jinx? Of course you do, everyone knows! And when Madame Rouge gets here…."

"SHUT UP! I KNOW!" Jinx screamed back.

"Hey, guys, its not her fault, I pretty much kidnapped her, like she said," Kid Flash smiled at her.

"She didn't fight back…" Seemore absent mindedly replied.

"Geez Jinx, you think after the first time you would quit with the superhero guys! I mean first that big snothead and now this one? We should have know you were weak," Gizmo exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, what big snothead?" Kid Flash asked questioningly.

"You mean she didn't even tell her boyfriend that her ex boyfriend happened to be that Cyborg on the Teen Titans? Someone get the cameras! This is gonna get good!" Gizmo smiled evilly at Jinx's hurt face.

"You went out with Jinx?" Kid Flash exclaimed along with the other Teen Titans.

"It was an undercover mission man, it didn't mean anything," Cyborg explained.

"Glad to know, I was such a lucky girl," Jinx spat out the words.

"Hold on Jinx, I didn't mean it like that," Cyborg replied quickly.

"Yes you did, so shut up," Jinx leaned against the plastic wall.

"Its not like it matters," Gizmo looked at her as his computer robot legs walked out of the room. "You know what they do to traitors. Hopefully one of them will still be alive, to clean up the blood"

"I don't care," Jinx whispered to herself.

* * *

"I weep for you," the Walrus said:  
"I deeply sympathize."  
With sobs and tears he sorted out  
Those of the largest size,  
Holding his pocket-handkerchief  
Before his streaming eyes.  
-Lewis Carroll  
-The Walrus and the Carpenter

* * *

This one was so very short  
Next one will be bigger.

* * *

Review if you want 

And burn if you feel like it.

* * *

Scaredie out --> 


	6. Would you make me disappear?

Disclaimer: Dont own Teen Titans...or stuff...

* * *

To disappoint you, and relax me

* * *

She tilted her head up to the ceiling.  
"Great friends," Jinx broke out laughing. "And I was suppose to have sooo much potential. They said I was your favorite! But they didn't know. No one knew."

**

* * *

**

**0(F.l/A/sh--> B..aCk))**

"Jinx, come here," a man grumbled.

"Yes, Headmaster?" A nervous, not quite a teenager yet, Jinx ran up.

"Grab your papers Jinx, and meet me in my office," he said strictly.

"Oh, okay," she turned around. She paused for a brief second, taking in the glares she received from the other students, and walked to her desk.

"What makes her so special," a kid whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Nothing, I saw her score on her final in Mr. Rips class, it was pathetic!" a kid replied.

"She's the only one he calls by actual villain name," another kid across the room whispered.

"Maybe she doesn't have any other name. Maybe her parents NAMED her that," a girl laughed.

"Obviously!" another foreign whisper.

Judging, critics, insults, whispers, jealousy, and glares. They only got one thing in returned…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

An alarm echoed throughout the hall.

Teachers ran out of the next door classes and knew what was coming from the door half across the room. Burned. They ran into the room, and stopped. They always stopped, though they always knew. Jinx standing in the middle of the classroom, the entire room seemed to have been burnt to pieces. Students shivered, eyes closed underneath their desks, other sobbing, some screaming from the pain, and others…sleeping. Some of the present teachers had the decency to act mortified, while other showed their true colors.

"Jinx, we'll have our eye on you," a teacher laughed.

"Oh Jinx," a teacher let out a fake dramatic gasp. One of the fake ones.

"Wow, we should send her out on evidence cleanup!" a teacher said to himself, barely kneeling on the ground to get a look at one of the kids under the desk. He look at the shocked boy, as a scientist might look at a abstract painting.

"Jinx, don't you need to go somewhere," the teacher who laughed raised his eyebrow. And finally after a few seconds of standing there, Jinx picked up her pieces of paper, and walked out, slowly. Her boots crushing the on the bits of ashes and burned papers. They wouldn't dare open their mouths again…not for another month. She walked down the hallway, as kids looked up from their test and eyed her. This gave her an utmost satisfaction. They were students who had been in her classes before, and no matter what the teacher told them, they learned the most important thing when they had her in their class. Don't mess with jinxes.

Before she knew it she was standing at her destination. She knocked calmly on the dark black door, which was painted such a black that she always wiped her hands, afraid that some of it would smear onto her knuckles…and perhaps…spread. A gold glittering plate above it, stated the word that were etched into each students mind with whatever they did.

****

_HEADMASTER_

"Come in, Jinx," a cool voice, barely above a whisper, but yet always heard announced. She turned the gold knob slowly, always only getting halfway before she felt it rip from her hands and thrown open. And always, strangely, she always felt as though she had been ripped of something precious. Putting her, in a numb mood.

"Take a seat, Jinx," he said with his back turned to her.  
She quietly sat down, clasping her hands. Waiting silently for him to speak, and start the conversation. The ticking of the Grandfather Clock against the wall, always taunting her. It was always like this, the silence, except for the…

_Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick,_

She was going insane, every time. She never lasted long, and never could drown out the ticking of the clock with her own thoughts.

"I heard the alarm again, Jinx" the Headmaster announced quietly. And Jinx looked up surprised. Always shocked, because she had become accustomed at those times of insanity to believe he had become mute…his tongue sliced out, by his own knife, and was using his clock to speak for him. She began to realize what he had just said, and stared at him quizzically. What did he expect her to reply to something like this? Or any of his statements or questions? They're never seemed to have a correct answer. The one test, she seemed to miserably fail at. "You must learn to use that anger, against those who disrespect not only you but us, Jinx," he emphasized every word.

"I…don't understand," she blurted out sincerely.

"Jinx, you can make others respect you in this school by, achieving in tests, and in combat games," he sighed sitting down at his desk.

"But you said…to get others to…respect me…" she clasped her hands harder.

"Don't twist my words around Jinx," he replied sternly. "I know what I said, and I am just adding to that."

"Oh," her mind raced with questions, but she knew better then to ask.

"I have great things in mind, Jinx, for you," he said, staring at her. His eyes, staring straight inside of her. Leaving Jinx to wonder…what did he see that always made him…

**He shuddered a bit.**

Her mind screamed not to, but she stared at him confused, at that shudder that followed his staring.

"Why," she barely got the word out to ask why he shuddered,before he turned sharply to her.

"You must, stop caring, Jinx," He crunched the papers on his desk. "You need to stop caring, about what other people want, and only want power."

"Power?" Jinx repeated.

"I know…I told you, Jinx…you needed respect. But you're older now, and to gain respect, you must gain power," he replied in a far off voice.

"I don't want…power," She mumbled.

"YES YOU DO JINX! IF YOU DON'T, YOU DO NOT FIT IN ANYWHERE!" he screamed.  
She clenched her hands harder. "You have done bad, bad, things Jinx. You now, can only belong here. You're minds been wondering, I've seen it. How you crave to laugh with the other pathetic students in the hall, or be able to be close to them," he moved from his side of the desk, to her side, and stood next to her.  
"Rearrange your feeling for respect Jinx, and learn to want power! Its what everyone wants! What you should want," he said in a voice as though he yearned to be able to burn it on her. She stared at him, pitifully.

Her voice…that voice whispered to her, "You thought he was strong, but see how pitiful he is?"

"Jinx, do you know, I had a daughter before?" he whispered. "You remind me, so much of her. I must repeat your name whenever I talked to you, to stop myself from calling you her name." "I always wished I was a better father, that I could have taught her things better. Which is why you caught my eye when you were sitting in the park. I was overjoyed with the fact that you took my words to heart. Something, that she refused to do. She was perfect, with such potential just like you. But in a last second, she changed everything, went against everything I said."

His eyes grew darker.

**"She disappeared shortly after."**

They stood there silently for a few seconds.

"Well? What have you learned?" his fathering voice lingering in his tone.

"That…" she replied numbly, "I am not your daughter."

**SMACK**

His hands felt like ice thrown upon a hot skillet. His hand stopped on her cheek, and his fingers curved, scratching her skin and his hand slowly went down her neck. Blood dripped, dark red, and she felt it tickle her neck. It was cold, and so was she.

"Go." he whispered.

Jinx stood up, looking as emotionless as the shadows. Just like the shadows. Anyone around, could have sworn she could just easily sink into them.

The door flew open once again, and she walked out, having it shut tightly, and hearing the click of a lock.  
After the click, a sting came to her eyes and thick tears ran down her cheek, mixing with the blood. She slid down the black door. Why not add the darkness, to the blood and tears concoction, she felt seeping through her shirt? Even with the tears rolling down, she didn't utter a cry. She sat there helplessly, getting up before the bell rang, to change her shirt, and lie awake in bed, repeating his last question, and in the end, gaining a different answer.

"Well, what have you learned?" his voice echoed

"That your daughter, didn't just disappear," a whisper replied.

**0(End F.l/A/sh--> B..aCk --))**

* * *

Jinx opened her eyes to the plastic wall. 

"Afterwards, he didn't say my name, wouldn't talk to me individually, and his eyes passed by me like a rock on the ground. Before I was a lone worker, then he added me to a team. I started getting high marks, but my powers seemed to weaken, and kids in the school seemed to respect me more. I was able to eat lunch with them, from then on, unlike before when I was forced to stay in classroom to do extra work. But I would have given anything, for him to say my name again," she whispered it to herself. The Teen Titans, and Kid Flash, only able to grab bits and pieces.

"Jinx…are you…okay?" Beast boy, coughed. She turned to stare at the confused. They looked at her, fear evident in their faces.

"What's wrong," she raised her eyebrow.

"Well…you were talking to yourself…and before you laughed…" Robin said.

"They thought I had gone insane?" Jinx opened her mouth. She laughed loudly.

"You all are a bit slow," she blurted out.

"Heh, let them shiver for a while," she said to herself, and giggled outloud. Laughing even harderat their freaked out faces.

* * *

I told myself...back to the plot...and a bigger chapter...but noooo would my keyboard lisen to me? I think not.

* * *

Next chapterback to plot...promise 

Though this chapter was a bit harder with the amazingly hard dialog, (I hate grammer, and spelling) and the...bold/italics/underline/center/ etcetera

btw, I shudder at the "ect" use in any form of writing.

Well thats my writing moral for today.

* * *

I keep on wanting to quote you guys on your reviews...and then answer them...in my story...but...it just seems I add "author bits" too much. Next chapter, I'll add some "replies"

Btw.

I really appreciate it and stuff...  
When I see a new review...I guess I sorta glow

Dont quote me on that.

* * *

The cat wants out.


	7. Feeling better?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland (cheshire cat)

* * *

In case there is any question-right off the bat-I want to inform you that Seemore is able to brainwash people. "Lightspeed" he made the comment of brainwashing Flash, and his eye got all swirly.

* * *

"Hey Jinx, what's up with you girl?" A hesitate Seemore walked into the room. Jinx's eyes went from the floor to his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you've always been lets not be bad, lets be evil-type girl, and now your hanging out with the Teen Titans," he motioned to the others.

"I told you it wasn't exactly of my own free will!" her eyes glowed.

"Yeah? The explain it to Gizmo, tell him you were brainwashed or something, Madame Rouge is gonna get here…but if you were brainwashed or something, then Gizmo will let ya out," he told her excitedly.

"So I can go where? With you guys? Seemore, it's a lot more complicated now," she crossed her arms and looked back down to the floor.

"No its not, you're just making it more complicated. You can come back with us, and maybe we'll go to a place where they don't have The Teen Titans and we'll rob banks and be bad, it will be just like it was before," he said.

"You talk as though you figured it all out Seemore, but like it was before? It wasnt perfect. It wasn't even close to being good. Not for me at least," she sighed.

"Well its gonna get worst if you don't come up with something to say!" he got closer to the glass. "And I don't want to be the one, picking you off the floor Jinx," he forced the words out of his mouth.

"How did you guys get this gig anyways?" Jinx decided to change the subject.

"Madame Rouge took a liking to our group after your encounter, she sent us off here. I can't believe you fell for the sleeping door gag, we all learned about that when we were ten years old," he smiled.

"Yeah well, I was a bit preoccupied," she rolled her eyes.

"Jinx…" Seemore replied hesitantly. She glanced back at him. "I don't think anyone would care if you said you were brainwashed. Personally, I don't think Gizmo is really that mad at you, that'd he wants you to get punished for being a"

"A traitor," she spit the word out. "And I don't care."

"Well, I do. And…I cant let you get hurt," Seemore said reluctantly.

"Hey, guys? Remember us?" Flash waved his hands.

"WHAT IS IT?" Jinx yelled at him.

"Nothing, just thought I should ask whether or not I should give you two a moment," he shrugged.

"Oh great," she thought to herself, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Anyways Seemore," she turned to him and her mouth dropped open. She looked at his face now smudged up against the glass and stared deeply into his eyes. She felt like she was falling into the swirling tangle of mess, and then she remembered.

"YOU IDIOTS, YOU THINK YOU CAN BRAINWASH ME TO BE ON YOUR SIDE? YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC! AND WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!" she turned to the Teen Titans.

"HEY GUYS! JINX REMEMBERS!" Seemore yelled excitedly. Gizmo, Kid Wicked, Mammoth, and Billy Numerous ran down.

"WHAT?" Gizmo yelled.

"I cant believe I fell for something so stupid!" she spat at the Teen Titans. "AND GIZMO!" "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Gizmo cringed, "She's back " He pushed a button on the remote control and the blue electricity slowly faded out. After two seconds the walls seemed to melt into the floor.

"Augh, I cant believe them," She glared at Kid Flash. "But hey, Brotherhood of Evil members here we come!" She squealed.

The Teen Titans stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah well, we tried," Kid Flash shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like you got unbrainwashed or whatever…too bad we're were gonna make you go all good and stuff."

"Now you're gonna get it, when they take you to The Brotherhood of Evil, Im going to laugh," Jinx smirked and walked out of the room along with the other cheering Hive Five members.

"Uh Flash, did we miss something?" Robin asked.

"The Seemore kid was right, as much as I hate to admit it. She couldn't not tell them she was a traitor. She would be killed. And even though I don't approve of his methods, he did the right thing," Kid Flash laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"So Cyborg, what's it take to get a girl like Jinx to like you?" He smirked.

"I TOLD YOU MAN I WAS UNDERCOVER!" he yelled nervously. "Besides, I don't even think she liked me seriously. She's known to pretty much fall for whoever is the best student, if she cant take them down."

"Like a gold digger, right?" Raven asked.

"Nah…she just wanted other kids to know who she was, and value her I guess, I don't know," Cyborg shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Jinx fiddled with her hair. She remembered it…in a blurry, half awake, sense. Kid Flash, taking some poor looking…remote control? And zapping her. Personally, it sounded like one of those geeky comic book scenes Seemore was always reading. Maybe Kid Flash read them too. 

"So when are they going to get here? I'm tired already," she sat up from the couch she was laying down on.

"They should be here any minute, at least that's what she said," Seemore smiled. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Who's she?" Jinx turned to him.

"Madame Rogue," Seemore teased, "Remember? Your idle"

"SHE ISNT MY IDLE! AND I CANT BELIEVE SHE IS COMING HERE!" Jinx fumed, and threw a couch pillow at one of Billy Numerous's clones.

"HEY!" The one who got smacked muffled.

"You trying to start something?" Another clone asked.

"Why I outta…" Another clenched his fists.

"SHUT UP!" Her eyes glowed threateningly. And Billy Numerous's clones gulped and went to whimper in the corner.

They heard a sliding door swish as it opened, and a click of heels. "So, darling, it seems as though you vent and did better then I expected," Madame Rogue smiled at Jinx.

"I didn't do anything, and of course I did better then you expected," Jinx turned to face the opposite wall. Avoiding Madame Rogue's eyes.

"Vith such potential, you could become me vone day," She smirked.

"Please, I'll become better," She stared hard at her as the rest of the Hive Five became flabbergasted at Jinx's calm cold demenor to Madame Rouge.

"If you say so, darling," Madame Rogue laughed. "So where are zee Teen Titans, and zee Kid Flash?"

"Dddown in room 43 in sector five," Gizmo stuttered.

"Perrrrfect," she purred.

"You all may rrreturn home, tomorrow, but first, hand me zee control for zee rooms," she stretched out her hand, and Gizmo, shaking, handed her the control.

"If all goes well, we'll be in touch," she said, staring more at Jinx. Jinx rolled her eyes and turned back to the fiddling with her hair.

"So uh, what's the plan?" Gizmo smiled nervously, trying to be calm as Jinx.

"Zat is none of your business, child," She glared at him evilly as he shrunk away.

"Just shut up, and tell him the plan," Jinx growled from the couch, sounding as though she was exhausted.

"Very well, I vill be leaving. However, my companions vill be arriving, to take over. They vill, put the children in separate containment cages, some being put to sleep due to the severity of their powers. Are you happy now?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Uh okay," Gizmo mumbled.

"I don't see the point of you coming here at all," Jinx stared at the ceiling,after lyingdown on the couch.

"Why darling, I vanted to see how you were," she smiled. Jinx stayed silent and she heard the familiar clicking of Madame Rogue walk over to the exit. She then heard the door open and the door sliding close to show walk out.

"Jinx how come…?" Gizmo yelled at her

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NEVER EVER TO SPEAK WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" She screamed, and then her voice took an strange chilling tone, "Fail in this easy task of obedience, and you will learn to not even breathe without begging me." The rest of the hive five stared at her in a mix of confusion and shock.  
She got up from the couch and made her way to the stairs which was being blocked by one of Billy Numerous.

"Move," she whispered.

"Huh…oh..oka" Billy replied slowly.

Jinx eyes glowed and she sent a pink physic blast, knocking him across the room. "Too, slow," she murmured and walked up the stairs, to her room. Or whatever place she decided to call her room

She sat in the darkness of the room, closing the door behind her and collapsing on the floor. She felt odd, bizarre, like something wasn't the way it was suppose to. And this, made her angry. "Stupid idiots!" she growled to herself, "I'm too good for you. Always been, you embarrass me, changes are in order."

And in the darkness, there was a deep light of pink.

* * *

Back with the Teen Titans and Kid Flash 

"Nah, I think shes got something" Kid flash laughed.

"Got what?" Beast Boy waved his hands around, "PINK PHYSIC POWERS WAITING TO BLAST YOU?

"She's…different. Smarter, stronger. She just doesn't know it," he smiled.

"She is the en-e-my DUDE! YOU'RE A SUPERHERO! YOU KNOW THAT WHEN YOUR ENEMY IS SMARTER AND STRONGER THEN YOU, THEN THERE IS NOTHING TO SMILE ABOUT!" Beast Boy yelled.

"I told you she's DIF-ER-ENT!….special," he smiled again.

"Augh that's…" Beast boy continued

"TEEN TITANS, KID FLASH, YOU WILL BE COMING WITH US," a group of six buffed up scientist looking men boomed as they walked in.

"Who are you?" Robin exclaimed, standing up.

"We work for The Brotherhood of Evil, and you will be coming with us, individually, and if necessary, unconscious," one spoke emotionlessly.

* * *

I wanted to suffocate you all 

With fluff

But it seems you'll live another day.

* * *

'Well, then,' the Cat went on, 'you see, a dog growls when it's angry, and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now I growl when I'm pleased, and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefore I'm mad.' 

-Alice in wonderland

-Cheshire cat

* * *

Reviews...I reviewed. 

Meiriona: aww, you did the crummy once a good girl deal. ah well. I suppose its hard to write a truely bad character with justa few regrets. good writing though

Scaredie: I was confused a bit...did I make jinx look...good girl-ish turned bad regretting all the bad things she had done?My apologizes. The real point of the last chapter was to restrengthen the idea that Jinx only wants respect, not power. Blowing up the classroom, back talking the headmaster,she has no regrets. Okay, maybe backtalking the headmaster...because in the end it says she wanted him to say her name againand be his favorite. But she was never a goodie good girl. She was taught bad.

princess 4 a day: when did she laugh.

Scaredie: Very beginning. Very Very beginning.

Strawberries: (compliment compliment)

Scaredie: You can make a **Cheshire Cat smile **

.X.Phoenix.X.: But some fluffiness between them is ALWAYS welcome!

Scaredie: I wanted to add some major fluffiness in this chapter...but as you see...it was kept to a minor minimum. But...between you and me, major fluffiness in the next chapter or the next.

Flying Green Flamingo: (bunch of compliements)

Scaredie: Nice cute short compliments, I always grin at those.


	8. Heartfelt or Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Alice in Wonderland

* * *

I know I made you wait, my pet, but trust me itmight have beenworth it

* * *

The pain, it was like a massive migraine. Jinx grabbed her head, slightly scratching her scalp with her nails as she clawed her head. Everything had been messy, blurry, confusing and painful, since…she had remembered Kid Flash had brainwashed her. She just wanted it to stop. "This, is so…unfair," she managed to whisper in her head. "Since when has life been fair?" The voice laughed. Loudly, more loudly then usual. 

**Tick Tock Tick Tock**

Jinx's eyes glowed, as she managed to raise her head to look around. There wasn't any clocks, but she heard the ticking. The ticking, that, seemed to dominate over the pain, outdo it with its own torture. She had enough, without thinking, she reacted. The Hive Five sitting downstairs heard a clash, along with a series of booms.

"What the crud was that?" Gizmo only managed to whisper, only whispering, not able to gather up the courage enough to speak loud. Not with Jinx's threat still embedded in his head.

"Which one of you guys wants to check it out?" Billy Numerous, only one of him, nursing his hurt arm from Jinx's blast.

The room remained silent

"I think its best if we leave her alone…" Seemore commented.

"She's been acting…weird," Gizmo whispered again.

"Yeah…I wonder…why," Seemore replied slowly.

"And what the crud is wrong with you?" Gizmo turned on him suddenly. "You've been acting pretty funny yourself."

Seemore stared at him in confusion, and finally replied shrugging his shoulders, "Tired."

"Well, I guess we should be leavin now, shouldn't we?" Billy Numerous spoke up.

"Madame Rouge said we could leave tomorrow," Seemore replied.

"Ah forget it, lets just go, its friggin cold here, and like her little "friends" are gonna need our help anyways. The Teen Titans and Kid Flash are down," Gizmo smirked.

"Should we tell Jinx we're leaving?" Seemore asked his voice filled with concern.

"Who's we? If you want to get smackin killed by a psychotic girl then you go ahead," Gizmo shuddered at the thought of him speaking to Jinx.

Back upstairs, Jinx felt the pain drain away. Grabbing onto the wall for support, she turned and open the door. Light flooded the room and Jinx's cursed severely. She walked out slowly, wondering what to do. She leaned on the hallways wall, thoughtfully. Her eyes searched the barren hallway, and stopped on the ceiling. She scrunched her eyes slowly, and watched as the lines of the paint, seemed to form…a rose. She smiled, and caught herself. "Stop being such a freak!" she snarled at herself. She stood up, and an idea popped into her head. Taking the elevator she made her way down the building to sector five. After walking out of the elevator she noticed, the door she had wanted to go to was already open, and a man in white was talking in a monotone voice. Walking quietly behind him she noticed he wasn't the only one in white.

"Ah, Madame Rouge's henchmen," she said out loud. They immediately all turned around in shock, taking out electrical yellow devices and aiming them at her.

"HEY, WHO ARE YOU? STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" one of them demanded to her. He walked to her and stood close to her, looking down in her eyes. Trying to seem, terrifying.

Jinx smiled and spoke, "I'm Jinx, and my business is my own." The electric yellow devices seem to all crash and fade out. With that she blasted him across to the other side of the wall and slowly walked up to him. "Now lets show him how to be terrifying," she said to herself. "But unless you want your luck to run out, I suggest to show some respect," she spoke, her words dripping like smooth honey. She leaned over to his ear and whispered loudly, "I _earned_ my name."

The man stood in silence, along with everyone else and finally gulped and pulled himself together. "Very well, you may stand back, we are taking these…children…into custody," he said, straining to sound professional.

Jinx stood silently staring deeply into his eyes, and finally took turned around and walked over to the wall. "Thanks for letting me stay, though, I didn't need your approval," she leaned against the wall.

He nodded and glanced over at the Teen Titans. "NO TALKING!" he barked at them, after noticing them whispering to each other.

Jinx smirked as she watched the six go up to Beast Boy's cage. Flipping on a remote, they pushed a button and the walls melted down.

"Stay still, no funny business. If you try anything, you receive an potentially fatal electrical shock," one of them said, holding his electrical yellow device. He then pulled out a purple robotic necklace.

"And what's that?" Beast Boy pointed at the necklace, backing up slowly.

"This, is to keep you under control," another smirked.

Jinx raised her eyebrows momentarily, "Surely they know…they have to know what these guy's are capable of…they had to be informed," she thought to herself.

But in a few seconds, Jinx found out that apparently they hadn't.

One of them reached out for Beast Boy, who turned himself into a tiger and bite the one reaching for him, hand. He screamed and the others grabbed onto Beast Boy, one aiming their yellow device at Beast Boy. However he was too slow to push onto the device before Beast Boy turned into an octopus and reached over and pushed the remote controls button that controlled the other's cages. All the walls melted down, and Jinx knew it wouldn't take long.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin yelled, already in fighting stance. Like it took much effort, they were against normal humans, thus they were against people with no power, and not much brains, easy to overcome. All they had were flimsy electric devices, as their only weapons. And though they might have been able to hurt the Teen Titans, they would never find out, as they had the speed of six guys who spent their days locked in dark rooms making pathetic attempts at weapons to control superhero teens, and trying to impress their bosses.

"Madame Rogue, did you really trust these guys?" Jinx thought to herself, looking at the henchmen all unconscious on the floor. The Teen Titans and Kid Flash now just standing there, watching Jinx.  
"Well, well, well, looks like you guys are free," she spoke coolly, breaking the silence. "Bet you guys think you are going to get out of here alive and well," she smirked. "You probably can get whatever you came here for, easy now," she said, her face twisted into a slight form of pain. Thinking about anything involving the Teen Titans, Kid Flash, and her in the days she was brainwashed…hurt.

"I bet it hurts just thinking about it, huh," Kid Flash commented, his blue eyes staring straight into Jinx's.

Jinx snorted, "What do you know"

"I know that you know, that what you think happened over the last few days, isn't right," he replied wisely.

"Oh is that so? Suddenly you know what I think? I bet you think you know me," she replied, frowning this time.

"I know you better then you think I do," he smiled, and walked over to her.

"Oh, and I'm guessing from that smile, you like what you know," she replied mockingly, and took a few steps closer to him. Now they were only a few inches apart. "So what do you know, that makes you smile?" she smirked.

"I know, you're better then this," he gave her a sincere smile, that would make, a normal girl melt.

"Ah, I guess you think, I'm good enough to be good," she replied, putting a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

"Yep, Bingo!" he laughed.

"Hum…Why do you think…I'm good enough to be good? Haven't you ever thought you might be good enough to be bad?" she questioned him. "Of course, he would have to work on that smile…" she said out loud, to herself.

"Nah, I never could do the bad thing, but I know you can do the good thing," he said, still smiling.

"Bad wardrobe and all? Yay for me," she replied sarcastically.

"Nah, I like what you're wearing," he replied.

"Oh really? So you….like me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I guess," this time he smirked.

"How much?" her eyes flashed mischievously.

He stood there silently.

"This much?" she questioned him. She then quickly threw herself, hard onto him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and just as quickly pushed her lips onto his. Kid Flash wrapped his arms around her waist. Jinx had smacked her lips onto his. The kiss would leave a black and blue bruise. Jinx then pulled back, slightly shoving Kid Flash back to get out of the grasp his arms still had on her waist. She then wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

"Funny," she replied slowly as shelooked up at him, staring at his shocked eyes. "I thought it would be better." She then turned around swiftly and walked casually away, stepping over the unconscious bodies of Madame Rouge's henchmen. Kid Flash staring in disbelief as he watched her walk away, replaying what happened, and what she said over and over in his mind.

"Surely...what happened, couldn't have just happened...?" he thoughtpainfully to himself.

The Teen Titans stared in silence, not knowing what to say. What would make the situation any better?

"Dude?" Beast Boy replied sympathetically, breaking the silence.

Kid Flas remained silent and then opened his mouth and whispered slowly,"That wasn't Jinx…."

"I know, I know," Beast Boy said his eyes staring at the floor and his hands now clenched into fists. The Teen Titans now looked over at Beast Boy, each knowing what Beast Boy was talking about.

"Yeah?" Kid Flash turned around to him.

"Trust me," Beast Boy said, the words seemed to be painful for him to speak.

"What was her name?" Kid Flash asked.

"Terra," Beast Boy spoke, the word dripping with a heartfelt sadness.

* * *

I can't explain myself, Im afraid, sir," said Alice, "because I'm not myself, you see." 

"I don't see," said the Caterpillar.

"I'm afraid I can't put it more clearly," Alice replied very politely, "for I can't understand it myself to to begin with; and being so many different sizes in a day is very confusing."

"It isn't," said the Caterpillar.  
--Alice in wonderland

* * *

And for those of you, who need clarification

**Seemore did brainwash Jinx**

now isnt that just lovely?

* * *

Bet you just love me now.

* * *

The cat's _meow_


	9. Love hurts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...or Alice in Wonderland...or a looking glass

* * *

One day...I'll find out who does...

* * *

I am positively frightened...  
Its making me laugh.

* * *

Jinx smiled devilishly walking through the hall, after kissing Kid Flash. "Why did I kiss him anyways?" she questioned herself. The kiss, it was like an antidote. Suddenly, everything was in order, and nothing was blurry. "It wasn't the kiss, it wasn't even that good," Jinx thought. "Must have been a coincidence in timing," she nodded slightly. She walked through the isolated rooms. "HEY! IDIOTS! WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed in frustration, after walking out of another empty room.

"They left," Seemore walked casually out of the shadows. Jinx was slightly taken back.

"Left…?" Jinx bite her lip slightly.

"Yeah, but I stayed," Seemore said simply.

"Whatever, I don't need them," Jinx glared furiously. "I don't need anyone," she looked up at Seemore.

"Yeah I figured," he replied in a monotone voice. "Always been you, huh Jinx?" he questioned her simply. "Always alone, never realizing how other people care about you."

"No one cares about Jinxes," she spat out.

"I do, and I'm guessing Kid Flash does, or he would have ratted me out to the other Hive Five," he shrugged.

"Wait, what?" her mind raced.

"I care about you Jinx, but you didn't know. You didn't even think about how I would feel, if you got…killed for being a traitor. Kid Flash…he cared I guess…" Seemore looked away.

"I don't…" Jinx stared at Seemore in disbelief.

"Get it? Here's the deal, I brainwashed you, made you think Kid Flash hypnotized you to be good and all, so you wouldn't get killed for being a traitor. Kid Flash played along, because he didn't want you killed either," Seemore stated. "I cared, Kid Flash cared…you think you're all alone, you're not Jinx. I was always there, I always followed you," he sighed.

"Seemore…I'm so…NO, you're lying! This…that…never happened," Jinx clamped her head in frustration.

Seemore walked over to her.

"Jinx…" he whispered, and grabbed her head and titled it so she was looking at him. "Look into my eye."

And once again, she was falling into a swirl of black tangles. She fell farther and farther…and finally…the black tangles, letting lose like a brush smoothing over wild hair. They then let her go, and she dropped into the dark. And just as swiftly, she woke up. She was looking up at the ceiling, a blanket covering her.

"I never knew the ceiling was that color before," she spoke out loud.

She sat up. "Wow, I feel great!" She smirked and then her face paled and she bit her lip. "Oh no" she barely mouthed the words before the memories came coming. She sat there in shock…what could she think? Or better yet, what could she think about first? Her eyes watered. And she clenched the blanket, which had fallen onto her lap, and closed her eyes. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" she grimaced.

"Seemore?" she whispered, and looked around. But he was gone, and next to her hand was a piece of paper, that looked to have been torn off of some other document. Her eyes scanned it, and she froze. She let the note fall from her hands.

_Jinx-_

_I'm sorry, for everything._

_-Seemore_

"Seemore…DAMIT!" she yelled angrily at herself. She kicked the blanket off of her. "No, no, no…that's it. I'm leaving! Moving far, far away! Where there are no heroes…or other villains or other people! Underwater…no…hero there too. Another continent? HE probably runs over there too….space? YES! I'll go to space! Oh crap! They're there too!" Jinx sat there rocking back and forth. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF JINX!" she yelled at herself. "I need to find Seemore, and apologize…,"she said quietly out loud. "What about Kid Flash?" a voice nudged her in her head.

"Later…I'll deal with him…later," she whispered angrily to herself.  
"…procrastinator," she thought to herself.

She got up slowly. She was aching everywhere. "Augh…this is just my day," she growled. She stared at the door to the main hallway.

"He couldn't have gotten far," she assured herself. "But that door sure did," she frowned slightly. She looked at the door, "I can not believe my worst enemy, happened to be a door," her lips quivered slightly into a smile. She put a aching foot forward and managed to get across the room. "FINALL…" her yelp was cut short when she threw the door open.

"Uh…hey Jinx," Beast Boy gave a nervous smile.

"MY DAY CAN NOT GET ANYMORE WORST!" she screamed in her head as she had opened the door to reveal the Teen Titans and Kid Flash making their way down the hall. She cursed under her breathe.

"Listen Jinx, I'm not sure you know this…but you were brainwashed, and…" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I KNOW!" Jinx muttered loudly.

"Oh…" Beast Boy stated simply, "But how"

"I just do!" she replied quickly. She stared hard at Beast Boy…the last thing she wanted to do, in the entire world, was to even look at Kid Flash…let alone speak to him. "I want…to die," she whined to herself in her head.

"It is….very good that you are back to…you," Starfire said in a unsure voice, trying to sound welcoming.

"Yeah," Jinx tensed up. "I rather be dead though…" she thought to herself.

"Sooo, Kid Flash was worried about you," Beast Boy beamed.

"He didn't…just say that," she whined in her head. "Oh," she replied, forcing herself to at least look in Kid Flash's direction.

"I'm sure you guys want to be left alone now, so we are just going to zoom up ahead, right Robin?" Beast Boy winked hard at Robin, as he slightly shoved him down the hall.

"Uh…yeah…right, everyone…uh…come on," he barely had time to make a gesture to the others before Beast Boy had practically rammed him down and to the left of the hallway. The other Titans gradually followed, either making forced confused smiles, or just looking completely dazed at the scene.

Jinx tossed Beast Boy a confused look, "What was with him?" she questioned herself.  
A moment of silenced followed. Jinx moved slightly farther away from Kid Flash, even though they were already eight feet apart.

"So, anyways, I'm sorry…and I feel really really really bad…and…lets go catch up with the others!" she managed a weak smile.

In a flash, Kid Flash and zoomed up right in front of her, putting on hand on the side of the wall, near Jinx's arm. Jinx pressed herself up against the wall, and tensed up."I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…what did you say?" he raised an eyebrow, putting his face only inches away from Jinx's.

Jinx opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was gasp. "PULL YOUSELF TOGETHER!" she screamed in her head. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!" she closed her eyes and winced.

"Okay…I forgive you," Kid Flash smiled. "And I'm not going to kiss you," he smirked.

Jinx looked at him in shock, "WHAT? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" she practically screamed at him.

"Just thought, it might make you less tense," he smiled.

Jinx glared at him, her eyes practically shooting dagger, and then suddenly she picked her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, leaning forward. She buried her head in his shoulders, and then uplifted her face to his ear, and murmured, "Thanks for playing along, with Seemore."

"It was no…" he almost replied before…

**BOOM **

Jinx's eyes had glowed as pink as her hair, as she blasted him to the other side of the hallway.

"But you really need to stop thinking I'm some sort of pink pathetic princess, who can'tsave herself," she smirked.

Kid Flash rubbed his head. Another moment ruined. Another moment Jinx surprised him.

"And," she slightly glared, "Beast Boy, you need to stop listening to other peoples conversations"

"Oh uh.." Beast Boy appeared from around the corner, blushing, "I was…agh!" He yelped as tripped over some "invisible" force.

"Serves you right," her eyes returned back to normal, and she walked past the two boys fallen on the ground. Slightly smiling.

* * *

"You couldn't deny that, even if you tried with both hands,"

"I don't deny things with my hands," Alice objected.

"Nobody said you did," said the Red Queen. "I said you couldn't if you tried."

-Alice in Wonderland

-Through the looking glass: And what Alice found there

* * *

Now I just happen to spill a little "drink me" potion...and I got something really small. But good things, come in small packages.

* * *

I am considering posting a chapter, making a point to answer all the questions every has had, and summarize everything, so you may catch up, and we won't lose one or two of you along the way.

* * *

Make them hate us.

* * *

The cat ran under the bed 

>(!Scaredie!) 


	10. Heart to heart talk

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

But won't you just let me pretend?

* * *

Next chapter is a summary of chapters 6,7,8,9 and this chapter (which would be 10)

* * *

"Uh, Jinx, you going this way?" Cyborg asked politely. 

"…I guess," she replied. The rest of the Teen Titans shrugged and started to resume their walk, down the hallway. Jinx followed shortly after, taking up the back, walking in the middle of Kid Flash and Beast Boy. "I guess they're still looking for those stupid documents," she sighed to herself. "They didn't even consider the fact that perhaps this was all just some trap"

"Looking for something?" Beast Boy replied, trying to make a bit of conversation.

Jinx sighed, "More like someone." Jinx looked up in time to see Beast Boy give Kid Flash a raise of the eyebrow. "I swear, they have become "buddy, buddy" all of a sudden," she frowned.

"Really? Who?" Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders trying to seem calm, except for the fact he was leaning a bit too close to listen closely to whoever's name Jinx said.

Jinx raised her eyebrow at Beast Boy, and he immediately pulled back, blushing nervously.  
She remained silent and finally replied, "Seemo," she choked before she finished saying the name.

"SEEMORE?" Beast Boy almost yelped.

Jinx gave him a fierce quizzical look, and was immediately on the offence. "Yeah, what's it to you?" her voice regaining its familiar tone of annoyance, as she crossed her arms.

"Eh, nothing," Beast Boy smiled a bit too broadly, giving off a nervous chuckle.

"Idiot," she thought to herself, and almost immediately gritted her teeth. Five seconds later she growled to herself, "Do they think I'm stupid?" She felt them making gestures to each other behind her back, and heard the slight noise of them silently mouthing a conversation.

"What are you two doing?" she asked annoyed, giving them each a share of glares.

"Nothing!" they both replied, laughing a bit nervously.

She rolled her eyes. "Seemore, I really wish you hadn't left like that…" she thought to herself as her eyes soften a bit. "I can't believe I didn't notice…. You didn't have to apologize…you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe I was wrong," she thought slowly at the last thought, and glanced over at Kid Flash.

"Jinx, why are you looking for Seemore?" Robin suddenly fiercely turned around to her.

Jinx immediately snapped back from her thoughts. She looked at him, instantly acknowledging the almost fierce tone. Everyone else remained silent, absorbing the scene.

"Jinx, why are you looking for Seemore?" he repeated more slowly.

Jinx gritted her teeth and replied slowly, "Its none of your business"

"Jinx," Robin started to repeat his statement a little more fiercely.

"Uh, Robin?" Kid Flash gave him a smile, slightly nodding over to Jinx.

"Sorry Kid Flash, but this could involve my team getting hurt or not, now Jinx, why are you looking for Seemore," his tone going harder when he directed it at Jinx.

"So you were listening in on our conversation," she glared at him.

"Jinx," he replied slowly, determined not to have the subject changed.

"Its none of your damn business," she yelled at him.

"YES IT IS WHEN MY TEAM…" Robin yelled frustrated, but was cut off by Jinx.

"WHEN YOUR TEAM COULD BE IN TROUBLE BLAH BLAH BLAH," she rolled her eyes, "I don't care."

"YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHY YOU ARE LOOKING FOR SEEMORE, WHO IS PART OF THE HIVE FIVE," he yelled, closing his hands into fists.

"Why Robin! Don't you trust me?" she snarled.

"You're a villain," Robin replied coolly.

"I haven't done, anything," she snapped.

"Yes, you have," he shot back. "Maybe not today, or for this week, but you have before."

"So…have…you," she stared cold at him.

He grew stiff and numbly replied, "Why are you looking for Seemore?"

"You know, I knew a lot of people who would have _loved_ to be in your shoes and be Slade's apprentice. But instead it was you. You who backstabbed your team. And yet, here you are lecturing me about being trustworthy for things I have done in the past…." she gave him a disgusted look.

"THAT ISNT THE POINT!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Robin? Angry that you and I have a lot more in common then you think?" she spat again.

"I came back, are you saying you want to be on the good side?" he raised his eyebrow.

Jinx instantly grew stiff. "No…NO, No I was born a villain, I was born bad, I'll never be good, I never wanted to be good," she thought hurriedly in her head. She opened her mouth to scream no, but then…

"ROBIN!" Kid Flash suddenly appeared right in front of him. "You're messing her up," he whispered quietly so only Robin could hear, while giving him a piercing look with his blue eyes. He turned around to look at Jinx, and suddenly had a frantic expression on his face.

"Jinx, wait, don't walk away again!" he raised his hand pathetically. But it was of no use as she kept walking. He took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry Kid Flash, but she is still a villain," Robin barely looked at Kid Flash before he looked to Raven, "Get her." Raven nodded slightly. She raised her hands and a black like rope shot out of her hands and grabbed onto Jinx, dragging her back.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jinx screamed angrily struggling to get loose, as Raven dragged her back a couple feet to Robin.

"HEY!" Kid Flash yelped, as Raven's black rope rescinded and disappeared.

"JINX WHY ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SEEMORE?" he asked in a determined voice.

She looked up slowly up, her eyes glowing, "I'm not going to tell you." She then shrugged, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"ROBIN! DON'T" Kid Flash yelled a little bit threateningly. Robin gave a almost startled look as Kid Flash appeared to be standing protectively in front of Jinx.

"Flash, she's got you wrapped around her finger, and you don't even realize it," Robin glared at Jinx.

"Robin, dude," Beast Boy said worriedly.

Jinx jerked her head up at the comment, "Flash, move."

Kid Flash turned to her, "Jinx"

"STOP IT! OKAY? LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T WANT ANYONE'S HELP!" she screamed at him. "LISEN TO ROBIN! HE'S GOT THE RIGHT IDEA! I AM A VILLAN, YOU ARE A HERO, WE ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO …" she choked and finished in a loud whisper, "get involved together."

She looked up at Robin and growled, "and I'm looking for Seemore…to apologize for thinking otherwise." She turned to walk away and shot back over her shoulder, "Thanks for bringing me back to Earth"

"JINX!" Kid Flash said comforting, reaching out his hand to grab her arm. Jinx eyes glowed and the ceiling started to crack. Everyone looked up, and watched as electrical wires broke, and fell to the floor, spitting electricity, in between Jinx and Kid Flash. Or more like in between, Jinx and everyone else. Without turning back, she continued walking.

"He won't be able to follow…" she whispered in her head

Kid Flash painfully watch as she walked, unable to get past the electric wires.

"Robin…?" Starfire whispered quietly.

"Hey…its okay…she'll…she'll come back," Beast Boy tried to smile at Kid Flash.  
Kid Flash remained silent before replying ,"I should have stopped it…before it got that far." He took a deep breathe, "but I was being too selfish…because, I guess I wanted to know, too."

* * *

So I was asked about what was up with all the Alice in Wonderland quotes. And if you look closely, they either relate to the plot...or even me :) but anyways...since they seem to be tiring... 

You take the blue pill and the story ends. You wake in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the red pill and you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit-hole goes

--Morheus  
--The Matrix

* * *

I'll shove the red pill down your throat, or sneak it in your coffee. Would you mind, I look the other way? As you start to choke?

* * *

Ah my pretties, I vow to you, no more sweet little chapters for a while...now we're going to go back hardcore into the plot.

* * *

The plot thinners

* * *

Cats and rabbits 

&-Scared-&


	11. Summary

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Don't own, do care.

* * *

Because of the confusion in the last couple of chapters…here are summaries, starting with chapter 6

* * *

**Chapter 6**: After being told she was going to be killed as a traitor by Gizmo in chapter 6, she has a moment where she laughs darkly about having such "great friends." This makes her remember about when she was in school. While in school, she was thought to be the Headmasters "favorite" thus jealousy from other students made her become picked on. When they picked on her however, she would just blast them…etcetera. Instead of being punished, she is sometimes complimented on, and the teachers take no real action to stop her. Instead, one remind her of her appointment with the Headmaster. Walking through the halls she feel satisfied with the looks she gains from other students, who had been in her classes before, and had seen her powers. When reaching the Headmaster's door, the experience is…insane. Cutting through the good details, we arrive to the Headmaster lecturing her to only attack those who disrespect both of them…overall the good guys. He tells her a story about his own daughter, who turned her back on his evil ways, and "disappeared." When asked what Jinx learned she replies that "I am not your daughter" and thus gets hurt. She then goes over the scene, and finds a new answer to the question, which is "that your daughter did not disappear" ---and now we go to the chapter's title "would you make me disappear?"--- (does this mean Jinx fears leaving? Hum…I do not know, maybe?) The chapter reemphasis the fact that Jinx just wants to be respected. And she'll go to extreme standards to be respected. 

(THE HEADMASTER IS BROTHER BLOOD)

**Chapter 7**: Seemore comes to talk, tries to get Jinx to lie about being a traitor, however it is of no use. Kid Flash gives a slight hint of being jealous. Seemore then brainwashes Jinx to believe she was brainwashed by Kid Flash to be "good" and follow along, etcetera. Her great performance in believing so, allows her to be let out of the cage by Gizmo. However…she is a little bit more…evil now. She mouths off to Madame Rouge, who tells of her henchmen coming to take the Teen Titans and Kid Flash away, and that they may leave tomorrow. After leaving, Jinx freaks out Gizmo, and blasts Billy Numerous. Apparently, due to the brainwashing, she now has major headaches, and the little bad voice in her head…(there's a hint in the story of it being louder then usual) may have a little bit more power over her (of course the little voice inside her head is her…just a different part of her). Madame Rouge's henchmen come in the middle of Kid Flash's and Beast Boy's conversation, telling them they are going to take them.

**Chapter 8**: The Hive Five is pretty freaked out by Jinx's last encounter with them. They decide to leave, no one volunteering to tell Jinx. Jinx finally gets up and decides to pay Kid Flash and the Teen Titans a visit. (stuff happens and…) Madame Rouge's henchmen pretty much get their butts kicked while Jinx leans on the door and watches. Kid Flash and her then have a conversation about him knowing her, and her being good…and Jinx kisses him. But then she tells him she thought it would be better and left. Leaving Kid Flash pretty much in shocked, and saying it wasn't Jinx (MENTALLY NOT JINX) and Beast Boy able to relate because of his past relationship with Terra. (that's it, no more Terra. Terra will not be making any scenes as she is currently incarcerated in stone at the moment)

**Chapter 9**: Jinx looks for the other Hive Five and finds Seemore, who confesses how much he cares for her, and how much Kid Flash does too. He then tells her how he brainwashed her and then unbrainwashed her. Upon waking, she finds herself covered in a blanket and a apology note from Seemore, feeling guilty she gets up to look for him. Upon opening the door, she walks into, (and its just her lucky day) Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and the other Teen Titans. All of whom she wished to avoid, especially Kid Flash, because she kissed him. Beast Boy then makes the Teen Titans move up ahead (because he feels bad for Kid Flash, and is able to relate to his relationship with Terra, and now is trying to get Kid Flash and Jinx together) Jinx apologizes and Kid Flash accepted…eventually, accepted, after he freaked her out by getting really close.

**Chapter 10**: She walks with the Teen Titans, because she is looking for Seemore, hopeful that he is still in the building. The Teen Titans are still looking for the documents. Beast Boy asks her about who she is looking for and she replies Seemore. Robin then gets all freaked out (you know how he is with villains) and jinx refuses to tell him about why she wants to find Seemore. Things get out of hand, and she yells at Kid Flash, and tells him to leave her alone. Robin pretty much pushed her over the edge, way to go Robin. Kid Flash, has had enough, and goes to comfort her, but instead her little bad luck magic makes it so the wires fall from the ceiling, break and start spitting out electricity. You know, like they fling around everywhere, shooting off sparks? This puts a "wall" (or more like electrical wires) in between her and everyone else. Kid Flash then admits he let it go on, without much effort to stop it because he too wanted to know why she was looking for Seemore. Tisk tisk, Kid Flash. Jealousy is a bad bad thing.

* * *

I'm crossing my fingers you still get this, this was a really really quick summary, so I'm hoping I didn't leave anything out, or make too many mistakes in grammer and spelling. If I did, send me a private message...or on my forums. And I'll reply quickly 


End file.
